deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Madoka Kaname X Guu
This is the SEASON III Finale DEATH BATTLE featuring Puella Magi's Madoka Kaname, and Jungle wa Itsumo's Guu Description Puella Magi X Jungle wa Itsumo! So many fell before Madoka Kaname before they had a chance to get up. But she has never fought the likes of what actually isn't a Ten Yr. Old Girl... Can Madoka add another statistic to her list of victims, or will this mysterious being avenge the murdered fallen and forever enshame Madoka for the sins she committed forever...? Interlude (Cues Desire for All That is Lost - KINGDOM HEARTS HD 2.5 ReMIX - Soundtrack Extended) Wiz: Madoka Kaname. Easily one of the most powerful characters in all of a Fiction and Beyond. Boomstick: Even the likes of Goku lost to her, & Superman maybe next! Wiz: Even with the cruel April Fools joke of Batman and his Prep time couldn't beat her! Boomstick: And it's even speculated the King of the Monsters Would actually lose it's crown instead! Hell, even Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo isn't safe! Wiz: With so many powerful beings taken out by this ordinary Jr. High Schooler, there is only one hope left... But first, do the honors, Boomstick! Boomstick: You got it! Madoka Kaname, the one who put too many to shame! Wiz: Aaaaaand! (Drumroll) Wiz: Guu, the Jungle God, AKA the Shadow Demon, &, Limial Being! Boomstick: Don't underestimate her! We'll talk about her later! You'd be surprised! Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick. And it's our job to analyze their Weapons, Armour, and Skills to find out who would win... A DEATH BATTLE. Madoka Kaname Wiz: Madoka Kaname is an average Middle Schooler, with an average life. Boomstick: Until, one night, she had the strangest dream where she saw a girl fighting what would eventually be known as witches- Say, Wiz, why would anyone call such beings witches? Wiz: Regardless, that same girl by the name of Homura Akemi becomes Madoka's classmate. While shy and timid, she was very gifted in intelligence, athletics, among other skills. Boomstick: But I dunno what she's doing with those firearms, she shouldn't be using such crap at her age! I watched Gunslinger Girl from the beginning to prove it! Wiz: Well, either way, Kyuubey, an Incubator of a fox/cat thing, wanted Madoka to sign a contract to become a magical girl. Boomstick: But this Fox is SLY! He will do this to create a Soul Gem for that girl. Basically a soul in a jar, in which if it breaks, that person dies. Wiz: Most notably Sayaka Mimi, such things have broke throughout the series, and their respective owners have died as a result... But Madoka at least has an arsenal of her own to alleviate this problem a bit. Boomstick: Madoka Kaname is the most powerful Majo Shoujo from the get go, even before she became a Goddess! She uses a Rose Branch Bow that is Capable of firing different types of arrows, like Homing arrows that cause explosions for more immediate power, Arrows that spread in a fan-like pattern for more destruction, One arrow at a time for accuracy, or even a Giant laser-like arrows for power. Wiz: The Arrows are made of magical energy, and the Bow can be regenerated in moments' time if lost or broken Boomstick: Her Rose Branch Bow can also become a Holy Bow, which is exactly like her Rose Branch Bow, just far more powerful, and her arrows can stretch across the universe! HOLY CRAP! Wiz: As a Magical Girl, her powers are beyond ordinary! Madoka's speed, durability, & reflexes are NOT that of ordinary humans, and her body takes no damage without her Soul Gem getting hit! Boomstick: Her Soul Gem as a Magical Girl is as big as the gem of her necklace, but her true gem can be revealed by her ring, which is NEVER visible because of those gloves! Wiz: But when it's exposed, Madoka can summon it to reminisce about her flaws, which, we'll get to later. Boomstick: She can even cure other Soul Gems into their original, pure status! Man, If I were a prepubescent anime girl Majo Shoujo, and I'm about to become a witch, I'll want Madoka-Chan's help! Wiz: Don't count on it. She faded away from existence for a reason. Boomstick: What? Wiz: She is a Goddess. Boomstick: pfft! Please! Only Sailor Moon had that right because she wanted to-''' Madoka Kaname: (Shoots an arrow at the Earth to kill her own witch.) '''Boomstick: Ahuhhuhhuh! That hurts!! Wiz: Meet... Ultimate Madoka; a being that can rip through the fabrics of space and time, can heal others, and herself, change the laws of reality, & is multi-universal/multiversal and is a purely conceptual being. Boomstick: She can manipulate the boundaries of reality, & also has some form of soul manipulation and offensive telepathy, also with low level time manipulation! Wiz: Madoka can be compared to God, and not a god. Yes, she's that strong. Boomstick: She has watched all dimensions at all times! I don't think Kuon is safe even! Wiz: More like I don't think Yawgmoth of The Magic: the Gathering Multiverse is safe. It's even possible for Madoka to fight The One Above All, and win! Boomstick: She's faster than the speed of light, took out her witch in one strike, she's so strong, we're not even going to count those from obscure franchises like WARHAMMER 40000, or even OCs as winners against Madoka! You know what this means? SHE FUCKING NEVER LOST ONCE! Bob Barker: OH! OH! Oh how sad! Boomstick: No matter what you are told about Madoka losing on occasion, she is clearly invincible! Wiz: Well, actu- Boomstick: Sorry Wiz, already twittered! Anywho, Madoka has defeated countless witches thanks to Homura resetting the timeline over and over, she was the Strongest Magical Girl even before godhood, she defeated Walpurgisnacht in just one shot in one timeline, ascended to godhood after wishing to erase all witches from existence, & now saves Magical Girls from their fates, watches over humanity, and fights her own witch all at once thanks to existing on more than one plane; Wait! Was that Anne Frank? Cleopatra? FUCKING JOAN OF ARC?! Jesus Gen-San! And- HOLY SHIT! That girl is attractive with all that gear, she deserves a hug... Wiz: Yet Madoka has her fair share of weaknesses. Sorry, but your harem has to wait. (Screen shuts off.) Boomstick: Hey! That's no fair! Wiz: Madoka's weak point is her Soul Gem, whether it's a necklace, or the size of a small asteroid. Boomstick: Even if the Soul Gem isn't destroyed, Madoka feels intense pain through it, meaning a flick would be a shock, whereas a punch at it would be like poison to her, thus choking her! Wiz: Just imagine what it would be like if her Soul Gem was shattered into millions of tiny little pieces...! Boomstick: Finally (But much too soon...), she is also very naive, she even has to ask herself if what her mother says is true! Hell, it may not seem like it, but she probably was on rare occasion, strong willed! Everywhere else, She can be quite weak willed! While her mom states Madoka is quite the nice girl she is, even Madoka loses battles of wills. Even Homura reminds her of this! Wiz: But there is a reason Madoka survived her fair share of epics before losing her existence to all dimensions: She was considered godlike long before being one, and is more powerful than some of DEATH BATTLES greatest. Possibly the most powerful female character ever... But someone is lurking in the shadows waiting for the time to strike. And that time maybe today. Madoka: If someone tells me that it's wrong to hope, I'll tell them they're wrong every time. Guu Wiz: Jungle legend tells of an entity that causes chaos, famine, hysteria, and even death. Boomstick: That being is NOT Guu, because Guu, ate it whole, and put it in her pocket dimension! Wiz: Guu is not your average ordinary 10 yr. Old little girl, because she isn't at all. She is actually of unknown age, and form. Yes, just now she was a 10 yr. Old looking being, now an adult. Boomstick: But the bullshit doesn't end there! Weda, being the bored imbecile, adopted her. But it gets wacked up from there! Weda's son, Hare, was Guu's top priority of chaos, and screwed with his mind like it's nothing! Wiz: Only Hare knew of Guu's power, where everyone believed it was normal, and just! She, really was a demon! Boomstick: But even Hare, the Main, MAIN victim tried to convince his blood mother Guu is nothing but a disaster waiting to happen! Unfortunately for him, his mom saw Guu as a child she believed wouldn't do any wrong! Madoka, and Junko much? Wiz: Even as his classmates witnessed Guu and her Trip Daddy mastery over reality, Hare was still considered pissed over the hate he gets trying to be "Right." Boomstick: Eventually it was revealed Guu wanted to help humankind in the jungle, and never wanted to cause any trouble. At first, Hare was debating to himself if this is true, ultimately, he found out the Demon Gal was right, and the two reconciled! Wiz: But we're here for a fight, not peace. Don't even try. Boomstick: While Kirby can transform into crazy shit, Guu 1ups this and has an actual world of her own in one of her stomachs! Wiz: Like Kirby, when one gets swallowed whole into Guu's 2nd stomach, they don't necessarily die, instead they get forced into A SEPARATE PARALLEL DIMENSION OF REALITY! In this world is where inedible things go into this separate world. In fact, we should talk about the little things to measure Guu's full potential. Boomstick: See those three moons? Yep. Guu ate em. Wiz: She also swallowed actual giant things whole for her entertainment. But we could go on as to how powerful this beast could be. Boomstick: She is also very elastic, she can change the length, and size of her body, Don't think that's useful? She can become as big as she wishes, increase her limb length like she's saying "MR. FANTASTIC IS FOR LOSERS!", and can be as big as she needs to crush whole planets! Wiz: In fact, she has Planet Level strength, and Durability! Ordinary charge particle beams aren't enough to kill her! It would require something that could murder worlds to defeat Guu! Boomstick: She puts Asura when he's angry to shame! She can body planets, and even at best, destroy them! Are you afraid now, Asura's Wrath fans? Cuz we are. Wiz: Her teleportation allows her to use her Omnipresent abilities, allowing her to be anywhere she wishes. In addition, she is capable of appearing in places not many would imagine... Boomstick: She CAN TRAVEL TIME FOR THE FUTURE OF MANKIND! While you would think the laws of Time would affect her, but she has her ways of dismissing time as a regulation, better than The Doctor! Wiz: Before Haruhi Suzumiya was considered cool by anime standards, Guu was doing everything Haruhi was, but better. Guu has one of the most potent Realty Warping skills in all of Anime. All she has to do is think of anything, and she'll manipulate it like it's nothing, even if it means earth itself. Boomstick: Her Superhuman Strength varies from Form to Form. She usually appears as a child-like figure, an adult of similar colors, a shadow being, and even a Kaiju! SUCK IT GODZILLA!!! Godzilla from the Legendary Era: URAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...!!! Boomstick: No, really, man, It okay. We like this Godzilla more than the one Roland Emmerich made right, Wiz? Wiz: ... Don't get me started again. In actuality, even as Guu disappeared forever, it still is unknown as to what she really looked like. Boomstick: And don't even ask the remainder of what's left of the creation team; either they moved on, ore are dead. Wiz: While her Human selves are relatively the same, both are probably the most powerful. Shadow Mode simply engulfs anything in its way, but it's weakness is light. The Kaiju Form is known for crushing whole cities flat like a regular Kaiju, but has the exact weaknesses of such as a result. Boomstick: Her Body manipulation allows her to stretch more than her fair share. She is also capable of changing her body in terms of size, strength, speed, length, even how many parts of a body there could be! Wiz: She can also somehow, breathe underwater, and make others switch places with them. Boomstick: She can also READ MINDS! This can be used to find a secret about the opponent, and abuse it! Wiz: She can change emotion on the fly, even though she's clearly an emotionless shell to almost exclusively, Hare. Boomstick: But DAMN! For someone who can look like any one or anything, she knows how to rip chest hair BY THE ROOT! Wiz: And that's just the start of her power. Guu is so dangerous, she'll make anyone not realize unless you're Hare, You can't trust ANYONE. Her ability as a Physical Goddess is more dangerous than she seems. While she was held Hostage during Hare, and his family's trip to the city, she is no Damsel in Distress. She would easily break free of even chains, and kick the Assassin's ass. Boomstick: But for absolutely no reason at all, she stayed there like a victim! Wiz: In actuality, Guu didn't want to reveal to strangers that she was a God. But regardless, With Planet level durability, she would survive a headshot anyway. Boomstick: More like many! She has perfect control over Space and Time! I bet she'll Put Arceus to shame! Wiz: Hare might just be the one target Guu always tries to find a cruel joke for. And no wonder why fans relate to the blue haired kid himself! Boomstick: Her elasticity abilities are practically infinite, so she can stretch her body parts in mysterious ways... Wiz: She also has morphed her body parts into actual objects. Like an Elbow Machine Gun. Boomstick: DAYUM! That's some good firing! But all honesty, she can transform any part of her body into a weapon! Wiz: As Adult Guu, she defeated a bear with little to no effort. Boomstick: She can control EVERYTHING around her as a Reality Warper. Hell, she could murder Worlds around her if she wished! Wiz: Despite all these Plusses, Guu has to have her share of Faults as well. Boomstick: Like we said, her forms have their respective weaknesses! Shadows can be killed by light, as Fate/Stay Night told us, and Kaijus can be killed by the muscle mass of other Kaiju. Wiz: SHE is ANNOYING! We can understand Hare's blights and all, but she doesn't have to rub it in like a Rick Roll! Boomstick: Despite being a God, she is not convincible enough to fight. Only Hare seems to believe this. Wiz: In a battle of Goddesses, Who will come out on top? The Junior High School student who changed the laws of all worlds, or someone who likes to make a charade out of one, innocent child, and hide the truth...? Guu: Time left until Self Destruction: 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3-2-1! (NUCLEAR BOMB EXPLODES...) Boomstick: HOLY SHIT! At least we got Johnny back for Revelator! Now we just need the other staples: Baiken? Jam? Bridget? ANYONE!!!? DEATH BATTLE (Cues - Silence) Guu... A demon that messed with Hare while she was a physical being. When she disappeared from the Jungle for good, Guu was mentioned to be gone forever... Not by a long shot. She somehow reappeared in the world of Puella Magi. For nearly a Millenium, she wandered, to find friends besides Hare. By 2943, she found life reading somewhere... Madoka Kaname: Will this war between Majo Shoujo, and their Witches end? As Madoka wondered to herself, now that the Incubators, Other Puella Magi, and even witches are all gone, she felt a state of loneliness within herself. But then, she felt the hand of someone, A certain Guu. Madoka, glad there is still life in such a world without even Incubators like Kyuubey, or Juubey, knew there was one question to be asked: Madoka Kaname: Are my friends Mami-San, and Kyoko-Chan still around? It's been so long since I met them... The only kind of info Guu could say is rather grim... Guu: Haven't found anyone else I'm afraid. After the laws of reality changed, you and I are the only ones left... Sad but true... Madoka was shocked. She wondered how long she was saving others, changing life, and killing her own witch even. Kaname needed to know... Madoka Kaname: How long was I playing God? Guu: I'd say... In this timeline, Mankind has already fallen before 3000 AD. I believe we're somewhere at the time of 2943 AD. Not even close... Madoka never realized how long it has been since becoming a Goddess... She thought becoming one would end her witch, AND spare life itself, but the one thing that made her fail is that Progress over religion changed the course of history. (Cues Marvel vs Capcom 3 - Theme of Dr. Doom) Madoka knew forgetting about God and his/her deeds over prime design made her a forgotten being. She had one last question to answer... Madoka Kaname: How is this fair? Guu: You ask me... (Does a wry robotic laugh.) FIGHT! As Madoka prepared her energy arrows, Guu teleported out of the blue, forcing Madoka to cancel her attack, and find Guu. But Guu was nowhere to be seen, Madoka tried turning her back as a last resort before her enemy put some gun on her back. Guu: Looking for someone? Hehehehehehehehe...! As the bullets flew at Madoka's back, led was all inside of Madoka, but she didn't take any real damage, as her Soul Gem wasn't being affected, let alone touched. Guu: Idiot. You can't be affected by an automatic machine gun? Welcome to my world... Guu was quick to swallow Madoka, before she had a chance of resisting... Madoka: WHAT IS GOING ON?!?! (Cues SkullGirls OST - Event (Mystery)) Moments later, Madoka found herself in another world completely. Madoka remotely remembered getting swallowed whole previously, but the details of a pocket dimension were never thought of... Madoka wandered around this world, to find that this is nothing like Earth. This world has three moons, all elliptical based on their position. To test as to whether or not this place loops like any world, Madoka used an accuracy arrow to see if the world can loop over and over. (Cues Bee Gees - Stayin' Alive (1977) Starting from 0:49) Meanwhile, Guu was listening to Staying Alive when she finally spat out Madoka. (Bee Gees - Stayin' Alive (1977) ends) Madoka was stunned. She couldn't remember anything! All but after she was spat out. She was even too dumbfounded to ask. But Guu was reading her mind the whole time... Madoka: (What the hell? What just happened?!) Guu: I think you know what happened if you were Hare-Kun. But enough shenanigans, let's fight for real. (Cues うたてめぐり - OST: SEQUENTIA) Madoka prepared multiple arrows in a fan to attack Guu. Guu simply walked as Madoka fired them. Guu teleported in place as the shots missed. Madoka then fired a barrage of homing missiles. Guu took the hits, but seemed to be fine. Madoka pulled out her seeker arrows, as Guu's wrist opened, revealed a Tommy Gun, swatting everything in her path; arrows, and Madoka. As a result her injury was unfathomable. Madoka's pain must be coming from her chest! Guu read her mind again... Madoka: (Ah... My... Soul Gem... If it get's fractured one more time... I'll... Die.) Madoka tried all her best to hide this weakness, but it's too late now. Guu: So, you have a fine piece of jewelry I take it? Madoka simply winced, Angry at Guu. Madoka: How'd you know of my Soul Gem? Are you someone who can transform it to a Grief Seed? Guu: Nah. I'm not used to this world, unlike you. I don't care what a Grief Seed is, they all vanished long ago... And stuff. You did a great job eradicating them, sis. Madoka had enough of the mass amounts of exit wounds, and ascended to Ultimate Madoka. Her wounds were healed like its nothing. Guu tried to read her mind, but had nothing received. Ultimate Madoka: There is no way you can read my mind. The concept of it is removed from existence. Ultimate Madoka then fired countless accuracy arrows that went right across the whole of the ultra verse. While one did hit, afterwards, a near endless barrage was on the verge of killing Guu. Madoka was apparently right; she won the battle. (うたてめぐり - OST: SEQUENTIA ends) Madoka was simply still in her Goddess form, attentively paying attention to see if Guu is still alive at all. She even heard no echo of a heartbeat from the Physical Deity. Did she win the war? Guu: (Laughs like a robot.) Apparently not. Guu faked her death, and the wounds she had were healed in a delayed sense. Madoka was Impressed; being able to fake death while having mass bleeding. Guu: Reality Warping isn't allowed either, but I still ain't dying by the hands of an ascended human. Ultimate Madoka: What? You have no Idea as to how much I'm capable of... Guu thought to herself as to how she could beat a Multiversal being like Ultimate Madoka... When suddenly Ultimate Madoka pulled out an accuracy arrow, aiming directly at Guu, locked on... (Cues Immediate Music - Requiem Rave) As Ultimate Madoka pulled her arrow, Guu thought to her head, fast. Guu: (Sigh... I guess it's omnipresence then...) As the arrow released, Guu mysteriously vanished, but at the same time seemed to be behind Madoka- but before Guu could use an automatic cannon on Madoka, a white flash blasted the Multiversal area to nothing... It seemed that arrow hit a meteorite, causing absolute annihilation to the area. Despite Guu having the advantage before, at least her death would be any better... K.O.! (Cues | Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's | Duel 1 | Track 13 | Ancient Times |) As Madoka saw what Big Crunch she saw, she wondered if this kind of Genocide was meant to be... She simply flew off, believing Guu was a witch destined for death... Results (Cues (12) VOICES OF A DISTANT STAR SOUNDTRACK) Boomstick: ANOTHER SONUVABITCH... BITES THE DUST. Wiz: While Guu had the Omnipressence property, thus could avoid arrows to an extent, Madoka, unlike Guu who is Universal level, couldn't handle anything higher; and given she's MULTIVERSAL level, Madoka more than trumps her. Boomstick: I don't think Guu is that strong either, only being at class 5, where Madoka is at best class 2! I can't believe we did our research wrong too, previously...! AND SHE IS THE GOD OF THE WORLD TOO Wiz: While Guu appears to have emotion, keep in mind it is just as confusing as an Incubator's... Boomstick: She even has the same damn eyes as Kyubey! What, did Gen Urobuchi steal from Jungle wa Itsumo?! Wiz: Madoka's power is so great, It could even be on par with Superman, which says a lot if you watched his second fight with Goku. Boomstick: Man, Urobuchi-San did a great job. Really. Wiz: The Winner is... Madoka Kaname! Next Time Boomstick: Next Time on DEATH BATTLE... (Cues Gunstar Heroes OST - 14 - Stage 5) Two duos mowed though wave after wave of pure chaos. Which franchise of Run N Gun games will come out on top? Find out in Season IV! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Anime vs. Manga Themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Demon themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:BMHKain Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Magic Duel Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle